Quests
Accepting quests earns you experience (EXP), gold (GP), and sometimes tickets, jobs and items. Every quest requires a certain amount of Action Power (AP) and/or Battle Power (BP) and possibly certain items before it can be accepted. Clicking on any item requirements that you are lacking in the quest information in the game will bring up information on the first (not necessarily the best) way to acquire the item in question. Some item requirements are consumable items that will be consumed once the quest is accepted. Consumable items are noted with a © after the item name. To find out the % chance of obtaining items and cards in the game, mouse over the treasure chest beside the progress bar for the quest and it should appear as a tooltip. Once the progress for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one mastery star for that quest and one skill point (even when completed by requesting help). Once all four quests for a location have earned a mastery star, the location earns a mastery star, progress is reset and another mastery star may be earned for each quest and for the location itself. This may be repeated until the location has 3 mastery stars. Once a location has one mastery star, the next location along that path is unlocked. optional locations are unlocked upon the completion of other specific locations and there are 2 varieties - optional, which follow an unlock path of their own, and premium, which require items mostly only available for purchase with SQEX coins and have no real unlock path. Each time the progress for a location is reset, the EXP reward, the GP reward, the chance to receive a job, the chance to receive each item, any BP cost, and the item requirements may be increased for each quest in that location. Additionally, each time progress is reset, progress is earned more slowly for each quest. Information divided by slashes(/) indicates different mastery levels for the location 0 stars/1 star/2-3 stars and any dashes(-) indicate missing information that you can feel free to contribute if you have it. Likewise, if you see any errors, please do correct them. Boss quests do not have progress or mastery stars and will no longer give out any rewards once completed. Layout Quests are separated into their respective locations. Information on each quest is laid out as it is in the game, divided by quest requirements and rewards. *First are the Requirements, listing the AP/BP cost and then any item requirements. *Second are the Rewards that are guaranteed, listing EXP, GP, progress and boss item rewards. *Third is the Job that may be earned from the quest. *Fourth are any items that have a chance of being acquired (noted by Chance rather than Item to be distinct from item requirements). Any and all of these chance items for a quest may be acquired simultaneously on quest acceptance. *Fifth is the Mastery Reward earned when the mastery star is earned for that quest. *Lastly is any other information (such as any Achievements that may be earned by completing a boss quest). HELP WANTED This Wikia NEEDS HELP from other Wikia users as far as those whom have information on the game missing from this Wikia and in generally improving this Wikia. Anyone with any relevant information is encouraged to contribute. It would be nice to be able to provide a clearer division of information based on the star levels, but this would require significant changes to the current format for the information, would seem to take a lot of space and does not seem to be a large priority at the moment. Tristan Beginner Tristan Sky Tower Moon World Never-never Land Titan World